It's nothing personal, just good business Mikaelson
by Greysfan101
Summary: AU - Caroline Forbes – Mikaelson was as close to perfect as it got. And that was EXACTLY why she could not understand why her husband of 3 years Klaus Mikaelson cheated on her with his wretched assistant Tatia Petrova. Now she's out for revenge & things are about to get ugly. I suck at summaries. It's better inside. Also features other characters and ships Rated M for later.


Caroline Forbes - Mikaelson was mad. No, she was furious . And if Mrs. Mikaelson wasn't happy no one was.

She stormed towards her office and barked at her assistant on the way.

"Meredith, clear all my meetings for today and reschedule them for next week and make sure to call ALL of my clients and apologize for the inconvenience"

"But Caroline – "whined Meredith in protest as she was supposed to go home early to celebrate her boyfriend's birthday.

Before she could continue Caroline snapped, "Ma'am. You're supposed to call me Ma'am not anything else you understand? I'm your boss not your friend. Show some respect Ms Fell or there will be consequences. And, no 'buts'. I ask you to do something you do it. Don't question it. If you're incapable of doing what I ask you to do then I strongly suggest you pack up your things and resign Meredith so I can find someone who can do it. So what is it going to be Ms Fell? "

"I- I – I'm so sorry Ma'am. It won't happen again. Consider it done. I don't want to lose my job", stammered a trembling Meredith who really didn't want to upset her boss more than she already had.

Caroline's face slowly turned into a smirk. She knew it was wrong that she took out her anger on her poor assistant but it felt good to vent. With a devilish smile she said "Now that's what I like to hear. Oh and get me a coffee. The usual. Don't take all day. "

And with that Caroline flipped her hair and went into her room slamming the room behind her leaving a frightened Meredith behind.

Meredith let out a huge sigh of relief as she sunk back in her chair.

"Brilliant. Over 30 clients to call and apologize and an even bigger number of meetings to reschedule. Today is going to be a long day. "She sighed.

Knowing she won't make it back home in time she sent a quick text to her boyfriend telling him that she won't be able to make it tonight and promised him that she would make it up to him later.

She started to reschedule as per Caroline's orders when she suddenly realized.

"Crap! THE COFFEE! "

She hastily grabbed some cash from her bag and ran to catch the elevator to rush to the nearest Starbucks.

She made it just in time before the doors closed and let out a huge sigh of relief as she thought,

"Thank god I didn't give Caroline another reason to fire me on the spot".

Meanwhile, in Caroline's office …

Caroline went straight to her liquor tray and poured herself a glass of bourbon.

Her outburst with Meredith had temporarily helped her forget the real reason on why she was upset in the first place.

The more she thought about it, the more pissed off she got. She downed her glass and poured herself another.

She kicked off her heels and sat in her leather couch in her office as she nursed her drink. She closed her eyes as the warm liquid made a burning trail down her throat.

"_How dare he do this? Do this to ME of all people? Ugh. The nerve. Who the fuck does he think he is? ", Caroline thought. _

_It hurt. It really did. But Caroline didn't want to admit it. No she did not. Feeling vulnerable, well, that wasn't really her style. She didn't like feeling weak. And love was the biggest weakness. She liked being strong, powerful and intimidating even. That was after all how she ended up being the CEO of Mikaelson Inc, one of the world's biggest multibillion dollar companies. She was instrumental in sealing a few of the companies most vital deals including the ones with Donavon Inc, Salvatore and Co, Lockwood and Sons and so on which helped the company to reach an all time high. _

_She was even ranked No 60 in the Times Top 100 – Most influential Women in the world. Not only was she a pioneer in her field, intelligent, and had impeccable taste in fashion, she was drop dead gorgeous with her beautiful blonde locks, dazzling smile and her long legs which seemed to go on forever. She was also an activist as she not only cared deeply about the protection of the environment and the endangered animals but also about many social causes._

_Caroline Forbes – Mikaelson was as close to perfect as it got. And that was EXACTLY why she could not understand why her husband of 3 years Klaus Mikaelson cheated on her with his wretched assistant Tatia Petrova. She couldn't believe that HE of all people would betray her like this. HE, who she loved with all her heart and would travel to the ends of the earth for cheated on her. But things are going to change. Klaus Mikaelson and Tatia Petrova were going to pay. She would make sure of it. _

_They were going to wish that they never met a person named Caroline Forbes - Mikaelson in the first place._

_She promised herself that. _

_Because hubby? _

_Shit just got real. _

She opened her eyes and with a determined look, she emptied her glass and poured herself yet another one.

She wondered where Meredith was with her coffee because she sure as hell didn't want to be drunk at work.

Well, it was more like she didn't want to be caught drunk at work.

She still had a reputation to protect for god's sake.

Plus, she had to be sober to plot her revenge.

**Author's note - **

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fic and I had a rather fun experience writing it. Writing fanfics are clearly not as easy as I thought it would be. So I hope I haven't done a not too shabby job. I love Klaroline and I really hope that there's more in store for them in the future on both shows. **

**This fic will primarily focus on Klaus and Caroline but new characters will be making an appearance in the next or future chapters and there will be other couples as well. Promise x **

**This chapter was more of an introductory chapter so I couldn't really put a lot of details in but the next few chapters will give you an insight about how Klaus and Caroline met and got married and what pushed Klaus to cheat on her with Tatia and will definitely feature their relationships with other characters.**

**Also I would also love to know what all ships you would like to see in this fic. Like would you prefer Elena with Damon or Stefan. Or do you want Katherine with Elijah and so on. **

**Reviews are love guys !**

**Tell me what you think. And constructive criticism is always appreciated :) **

**Tell me what you loved and what you hated and what you think I should change and if you have any ideas for new plots then please don't hold back.**

**If you like this story then please do follow because I would absolutely love to continue this story. **

**Thanks a ton :) **


End file.
